TMNT: Fighting the Fancy Way
by Clematis Fire
Summary: Holiday is... not your average girl off the street. People call her a complete oddball for many reasons, one of the main reasons being she always wears an old fashion dress and hat everywhere she goes. Everyone thinks she's just a weird girly girl who's still stuck in the 1800s. Little do they know that Holiday has another side to her. I just own my character and my storyline
1. Blue Dresses and Purple Dragons

A/N: Hey guys! First story on here, I hope you enjoy. Now on with the story.

A tall girl walked quickly down the street. She knew that the city Manhattan was extremely dangerous, especially at night. She didn't want any of her well earned money stolen by gangs or criminals roaming the busy streets. Of course, running was very hard to do when you have on a dress. The girl loved her crisp blue and white dress; her mother gave it to her when she was young. And after many years passed by, she was finally able to fit the lovely piece of clothing. With white Victorian shoes on her feet, an elegant bun on top of her head, and a beautiful hat securing her wonderful hairdo, the girl felt sure her outfit was complete. You might be wondering why this girl dresses like she was just transported from the 1800's. That, only she knows.

"Hajime!"

Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all pulled out their weapons, ready to attack. The four brothers were in the dojo, training with Master Splinter.  
It was Leo against Raph and Donnie against Mikey. Raph attacked Leo first and Leo ran forward. Their weapons clashed, and Leo managed to throw one of Raph's sais on the floor. Raph did a back flip, picking his lost sai up in the process. Leo kicked Raph as soon as he landed, and Raph went flying across the room into the wall.  
Meanwhile, Mikey jumped around Donnie and did a couple of flips just for fun. Mikey blew a raspberry at him and dodged Donnie's strikes easily, all while skipping around him like a child. "You can't touch me son!" Mikey sang, a huge grin plastered on his face and his sky blue eyes shining in amusement. Donnie sighed irritably, wanting his younger brother to take the fight seriously. But to Mikey, this was fighting. Out of slight anger, Donnie swept Mikey's legs with his bo and Mikey came tumbling to the ground. Donnie grinned victoriously as he pointed his weapon at Mikey so he wouldn't get up. Donnie looked very... smug.  
Raph and Mikey sat at what Raph liked to call the "sidelines." "This is where you sit and sulk about being beaten." Raph would always say to his brothers when he had beaten them, which was very often. He grumbled a few words, but stopped when he noticed Mikey sticking his tongue out at him. He gave his little brother a nice, hard slap to the head, which caused an 'Ow!' to echo through the room.  
It was just Leo and Donnie now, both with weapons in their hand and in a fighting stance. _This will be easy enough._ Leo thought. But little did he know that Donnie had something up his sleeve. As soon as Leo dashed up to Donnie, Donnie pulled out seven throwing stars. Quickly, he calculated where Leo's weak spots were and threw them at his brother. Leo, surprised that Donnie actually _used _throwing stars twisted one of his katanas around, trying to block them. Donnie took advantage of the opportunity and smacked Leo with his bo, not too hard, but hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Yame!" Master Splinter said. All four of the teens knelt down and listened as their Sensei spoke.

"Well done Donatello. You made a very wise decision-"

"But Sensei. That was.. cheating! You can't just throw throwing stars around and call it ninjutsu!" Leo argued. He didn't mean to interrupt Master Splinter, but surely he wouldn't let Donnie get away with that.

"Hey! I caught you off guard. It wasn't just throwing stuff around. I used probability to calculate where you were going, and then had to be quick enough. Then there's the task of throwing it perfectly, which is not easy to do," Donnie shot back. "But I managed to do it." He added quickly with a slight grin. If only April were here to see his victory...

"Exactly. That's not traditional Japanese ninjutsu. Sensei, was that creepy or what?!" Leo said, still surprised that Donnie had won by throwing some stars at him.  
Raph chuckled while Mikey just sat there, confused as ever. His brothers always seemed to be fighting.

"If Mikey can fight without thinking and win, I can definitely fight while using a ingenious plan to wi-"

" It wasn't ingenious it was-!"

"Yame!" Sensei shouted again, which caused the two bickering brothers to stop fighting and turn to face him.

"Donatello used a creative way to overcome his opponent. It may be different, yes, but it is a form of ninjutsu."

"Hai Sensei," Leo said after a moment of silence.

Master Splinter nodded and turned to Donnie.

"My son, you cannot always think while fighting. If you continue to do this all of the time, it may be your demise."

"Hai Sensei," Donnie said. Master Splinter had told him something similar not too long ago, when all four had faced a mad scientist who used mutagen to see through a persons mind. Donnie defeated him temporarily, but he somehow escaped. They haven't seen him since.

When all of them stood up and Splinter walked away to his room, the brothers looked at each other. Donnie and Leo never really had any fights before, so they were still surprised about the whole situation. Raph, remembering he lost a sparring match to Mikey, stomped off. He was about to head straight for his room to talk to Spike, his pet turtle, but Leo stopped him.

"Wait Raph. It's time for night patrol," Leo called after his brother. Raph groaned but reluctantly turned around. "Already?" Mikey asked.

"Yep," Leo replied. They had started training late due to Master Splinters three hour long meditation. Usually, they would rest after training, then head out to night patrol. Tonight would be different.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey followed Leo out the lair, ready for their nightly task.

"Well, nothing happening here," Donnie noted, peering at the New York streets from a high rooftop. The four teens had been out for awhile, and still nothing happened.  
"Aw man. No one to give a beat down." Raph sighed. Leo looked at Raph like he was crazy.  
"That's good. We don't need anyone causing trouble."  
"Yeah Raph. Just because we go on night patrol doesn't mean we have to pound someone," Donnie agreed.  
"Yeah Raph. Just because we go on night patrol doesn't mean we have to pound someone," Mikey copied Donnie, who rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity.  
"What the heck are you guys talking about? That's what night patrol's for!" Raph defended.  
No one responded to Raph's comment.  
After 15 minutes Mikey was bored. Very bored.  
"It's soooooo boring out here dudes," Mikey whined. "We've been out here for ages."  
"Mikey, we've only been out here for 2 hours 5 minutes and 54 seconds, " Donnie corrected.  
"Yeah. Nice to know Donnie, " Raph said sarcastically, "If I ever start keeping track of time like that, just put me out of my misery," he added.  
Leo sighed as he scanned the city for the 70th time that night. He was about to tell his brothers that they should just go back to the lair, but he saw something... unusual. Very unusual.  
Donnie must have noticed too, because he was staring in the same direction as Leo.  
"Hey guys, check this out," Leo said, pointing to the girl. This girl was not normal. Well, at least she didn't dress normally.  
The girl had her golden brown hair was up in a fancy bun, and she wore the oldest blue and white dress ON EARTH.

"Who does she think she is, the Queen of England?" Raph commented, laughing. He couldn't believe someone in the 21st century would dress like that.

"Maybe she doesn't know that Halloween's over!" Mikey said, always trying to look on the good side of things. But he too was rolling over in laughter. He thought she looked really funny. Scratch that, she looked hilarious!

"Oh come on guys. She doesn't look... that bad. I bet that she's just going to a... 60's party," Leo said. He was trying to keep a straight face in front of his brothers, but he couldn't help it when he was smiling.

" 60's? More like 1800's!" Donnie exclaimed smiling. He couldn't believe that someone in this day and age would go out on the streets wearing THAT. The four watched the girl dressed in the old fashioned clothes, laughing. Leo noticed the girl... running? "Why is she running?" Leo pondered aloud. "Maybe she's seeing how fast she can run with a dress on," Mikey guessed, and Raph slapped his head.  
"Who in the right mind would do that?" he asked Mikey. "As much as I hate to say this, Raph's right. And if she was doing that, why didn't she just wear a normal dress?" "Maybe she wanted to go the to the extreme," Leo said, but he knew it was ridiculous idea. "Why would someone even run in a dress? That's just crazy!" Raph shouted, trying to knock some sense into his brothers. If hitting didn't help, maybe yelling would.  
The girl's head abruptly turned. She must of heard Raph's shouting. "Be quiet Raph!" Leo whisper yelled at his brother. They all peered down at the girl. She shrugged, and continued on walking. The brothers sighed in relief. "That was a close one bros," Mikey said. None of them replied, but they all silently agreed with their younger brother.  
"Now what?" Mikey asked a moment later, becoming bored all over again. As if on cue, the Purple Dragons showed up, right in front of the oddly dressed girl. The turtles had met the Purple Dragons about a week ago, when April took the four out to Murakami's, a restaurant with the best (and probably only) pizza gyozas ever! The Purple Dragons were super easy to beat, but maybe not for a girl. Especially a girl with a dress the size of Africa.

The Purple Dragons said something to the girl, and it seemed like the were making fun of her. The turtles couldn't tell for sure though, since they were too high up and far away to hear the conversation. All they could really see were the girls and the gangs facial expressions, and the girl looked surprising calm, considering she was about to get mugged.

"Finally! Someone to beat up!" Raph exclaimed, spinning his sais and ready for a nice Purple Dragon stomping. He was glad that he didn't have to just sit there and do nothing anymore. But Leo soon ended his excitement.

"Wait Raph. We can't just jump down there." "Why not?" Raph asked. The only thing Leo was doing was temporarily stopping him from having fun. Leo face palmed as he said, "We can't let humans see us!" Leo reasoned.  
"Well, we can't just sit here and let her get robbed by those punks," Raph argued. "Raph's right. We have to do something," Donnie agreed with Raph again that night. Which was weird, because he rarely ever agreed with Raph.  
"Let's just wait until something happens. If the situation gets out of hand, we'll save her," Leo said, trying to keep him and his brothers from being seen. One human, April, had already seen them. They didn't need anyone else. He hoped that the Purple Dragons would just go on their merry way, but he knew that most likely wouldn't happen. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey nodded. Everthing was going great, until Mikey said,  
"I'm gonna get a closer look!" and with that dashed off to another roof top.  
"Mikey wait! Uh, never mind, let's go," Leo commanded, chasing after Mikey. Donnie and Raph exchanged glances for a second, but quickly followed Leo to find their lost brother. Not five minutes later, the three found the orange clad turtle, sitting on a low roof top right above the girl and the dragons.

"Mikey, what were you thinki-" Leo started, but Raph interrupted his older brother. "Shut up Leo, I'm tryna listen here," Raph hissed at Leo. He didn't feel like listening to Leo's lectures at the moment, and although he thought the girl looked a mess, he was interested on how she would handle herself. Leo wanted to protest but finally decided to hush up; he wanted to hear what the girl would say too. The four brothers knelt down and listened. "...So if you could let me through, I'll be on my way," The girl said politely, and Raph snickered at her response.  
"SHH!" Leo, Donnie, and even Mikey shushed Raph, who rolled his eyes. The leader of the pathetic gang, Fong, laughed.

"I don't think so. Now hand over your money girly, or else," Fong threatened, twirling a small but sharp knife around. But the girl still remained calm. _Why is she so calm? _Leo thought. Donnie was thinking the same thing too. Raph, on the other hand, was only thinking about kicking Purple Dragon behind. Mikey, well, he kind of wanted to meet the girl, even though she was obviously a weird one.

"Look, I haven't got the time for this. Please get out of my way," the girl told them strongly. Just when the gang of three were nearing her, a familiar voice spoke up.

"You heard her Fong. Get out of her way," Was that... April? Donnie started panicking. Although April started training be a kunoichi, or female ninja, she just begun, and Donnie didn't want her to get hurt.

"We have to save her Leo!" Donnie exclaimed frantically. Leo glanced at Donnie, debating on whether he should listen to him or not. April probably needed help, and he knew the other girl did too.

"If it isn't April O Neil. You wanna hand over your money too or do you wanna do it the hard way?" Fong asked as the other two gang members pulled out their weapons. Leo looked at the whole situation while his three brothers stared at him.

"Alright guys, let's go," Leo finally decided, and his brothers, especially Donnie, were happy to listen. Donnie immediately pulled out his bo staff and smacked Fong into the wall. The girl looked surprised that a mutant was right in front of her. Donnie stared at the girl for a minute, until he heard her scream. It wasn't a loud, girly scream, just a surprised squeal. She backed away from the seven teens, fear filling her eyes.  
"No wait, we're the good guys!" Donnie tried to persuade the girl but she still looked fearful. Suddenly, another member of the Purple Dragons tackled Donnie to the ground. Leo was fighting Fong, who had finally stood up, Raph and Mikey were kicking another Dragon's behind, and April was helping Donnie. Well, trying to anyways.

The girl didn't know what to do. Should she stay and try to help? Run home maybe? Or should she get help? So many possibilities, and she didn't know which one to do. The girl suddenly heard a loud screech, and quickly whipped her head around to find a white ran coming towards the group. The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Why would a white van be coming towards us?_ the girl thought. The van stopped quickly, and five... quintuplets? She guessed they were quintuplets, since they all looked exactly the same. All five carried guns, making the girl wonder about their safety.

"Kraang will destroy the ones known as 'the turtles,' " one of the guys addressed robotically. The girl looked at him, confused. And w_hy the heck do they do they talk like that?_

**Pow, pow, pow!**

Pink laser beams filled the air. The Purple Dragons looked up at all the commotion and were scared out of their minds.

"Let's get out of here!" Fong shouted, and the rest of the gang gladly obeyed. Now that they were gone, all the turtles had to worry about was the kraang. Great.  
Leo sliced one of the kraang in half. A pink brain popped out of the metal body, squealing. He looked over at the girl, who looked more terrified than ever. Her exquisite bun was no longer in place, and her curly golden blonde hair came a little bit past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with horror as a kraang bot neared her. Leo knew he would have to act, and fast. Pulling a sharp shuriken out, Leo quickly threw the small weapon at the kraangs head. It hit the kraang right where it was supposed to, and the droid fell down with a metallic thump. As always, a brain like creature jumped out and crawled away, shrieking loudly. The girl looked surprised and disgusted at the thing, and Leo gave a small smile before saying,  
"We need to get you out of here miss." He extended his hand down to the girl. He tried to sound polite, but he was rushing. They had to make sure that the girl was safe, and he had to help his brothers fight the rest of the kraang. But even with all of his worries, Leo still couldn't help but smile at the girl's odd appearance.  
The girl looked at Leo, still fearful. She was hesitant to take his hand, but slowly, VERY slowly, started to. Until...

**BAM!**

"OW!"

All four of the turtles looked up from their fighting and turned towards the scream. The scream originated from the girl, who held her left arm in pain. In a few seconds, the girls' eyes started closing, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Wham! **

Donnie smacked a bot into the wall, which started the fighting all over again. Raph stabbed a kraang, then punched it, causing the droid to drop down on the spot. Mikey's kusarigama whacked several kraang droid while Leo sliced his opponent in two. April also sliced the kraang with her tessen, then gave it a nice hard kick to the face. Five minutes later all the kraang were demolished, and the guys finally had the chance to check out the now passed out girl. Donnie was the first one to reach her, and he immediately looked over her arm. It was oozing with blood, and was an a very unnatural position. The girl was whiter than I ghost; she was sweating like crazy. Donnie didn't know if she was sweating because she was wearing that old fashioned dress, and it was 80 degrees outside, or because she was unconscious. All he knew was that this girl needed help.

"What are we going to do Leo?" Donnie asked nervously. "Whatever we do, we need to do it fast." Leo thought about the whole situation for a split second. They couldn't take her to the hospital for obvious reasons. April could, but she would have to carry her all the way there AND pay for the expense. They couldn't take her to the lair. Master Splinter would be furious!

"Maybe we could just leave her here," Raph suggested, but he stopped talking when everyone glared at him.

"We could take her down to the lair!" Mikey said, but Leo shook his head on the idea.

"We aren't taking her down to the lair Mikey, and we aren't leaving her here RAPH," Leo stated, then turned to April, "April, do you think we could take her to your place while Donnie fixes her up?" April seemed skeptical at first, but nodded.

"Sure, why not? But what are you going to fix her up with?" April questioned, looking at the girl with a frown. Squinting to get a better look, April noticed that the girl seemed strangely familiar. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"The wound isn't too deep, so she won't need stitches. I'll only need a few materials."

"Like what?"  
"A cloth, water, disinfected wipes and a bandage or two." Donnie explained. April nodded.

"Thanks April. Now the real problem," Leo said, looking at the girl.

"Which is..." Raph asked impatiently, his arms crossed.

"How are we going to pick her up?"

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April looked at each other. "That... might be a problem." April said. It would be pretty hard with her huge dress.

"Uh, why couldn't she be normal?" Raph complained.

"We'll just have to go what we have," Leo sighed, clandestinely agreeing with Raph, "Raph, help me out." Leo started picking the girl up. Raph groaned but reluctantly helped Leo.

"To April's house!"

"Finally! That took for ever." Raph said, finally able to put the girl down. The dress weighed a ton, and even though they were ninjas...  
Well, let's just say she was heavier than she looked.

April had retrieved a first aid kit and gave it to Donnie, who immediately started fixing the girl up. He hoped that the girl would wake up soon. April was just inspecting her, trying to find out why she looked so familiar, but she still didn't know. Ten minutes later Donnie finished. The girl's arm was wrapped up so it could heal properly.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Mikey asked worried. The girl had been out for a while, and he was EXTRA scared that she wouldn't wake up.  
As if on cue, the girl groaned, telling them that she regained consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open, eyeing each one of the turtles.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" the girl stuttered. Mikey was very close to her face, and the girl looked very uncomfortable and surprised.

"You're at April's house!" Mikey said. They were surprised that she wasn't freaking out, but she was still out of it, so that could explain it.  
"Miss, are you ok?" Leo asked as Raph pulled Mikey away from girl.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked nervously.  
"I'm fine." the girl said. The guys were about to answer, until the girl added, "You're those guys who were fighting those... other guys." Each of the turtles nodded. "Um... I know this is random but WHAT ARE YOU GUYS!" She screamed and April covered her ears. And here's the freaking out.  
"We're turtles." Leo answered. "Why are you.. talking? And human sized? And why did you have weapons? How were you guys fighting so well?" The girl questioned.  
"Slow down lady. One question at a time." Raph chuckled, his arms crossed. The girl gave a small smile. At least she was comfortable around them. "To make a long story short we were mutated and trained in... martial arts." Leo answered, he didn't want to say which martial arts, just in case. The girl raised an eyebrow, still curious about the how they were mutated and what they were mutated with, but didn't ask anymore questions. After a moment of deadly silence, the girl spoke up again.

"What are your names, exactly?"

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."

"Donatello, but must people call me Donnie."

"Raph." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your real name?"

Why do you want to know?" The girl shrugged. "Just wondering."

After a second, Raph answered. "Raphael." The girl smiled. "

Nice name."

"Not as nice as Dr. Prankenstein!" Mikey shouted, but earned glares from his brothers. "Michelangelo or Mikey!" he corrected. The girl nodded again.

"And I'm April."

"What's your name miss?" Leo asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Holiday."

"Holiday's an awesome name!" Mikey exclaimed. Holiday chuckled lightly. "Thanks." Holiday said. She then attempted to sit up, but winced. She glanced at her arm and gasped seeing her arm wrapped up.  
"Who were the people that you were fighting, the ones who came after the gang?" Holiday asked angrily. She was mad that some guys shot her for no apparent reason._I didn't do anything to them. I don't even know them!_Holiday thought.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." Raph explained, partly joking and partly serious. He still didn't really trust her because he didn't know her, and he thought that someone in an old fashioned dress was very suspicious.  
Leo elbowed Raph while Holiday glared at him.

"The kraang are alien robots from another dimension. We don't know why they're here." Donnie explained . "They're the guys who have this goo called mutagen that turned us into what we are now!" Mikey added and Holiday nodded. She didn't know what else to do. She was still trying to process all the new information she just learned. "Ohh. I was wondering how... I guess I shouldn't touch that stuff then." Holiday joked. Leo smiled, Donnie nodded, Raph smirked and Mikey laughed. The turtles and April were all wondering the same thing: why Holiday wore such an old fashion dress.

Holiday took notice, as she had seen the same facial expressions they had a lot. She scowled. People always judged her and made fun of her for having her own sense of style and wearing old fashioned dresses. Holiday thought that mutant turtles wouldn't judge her, but that obviously wasn't the case. She NEVER would judge anyone, even if they were human-sized mutant turtle martial artist, and Holiday was quite angry when the five were looking at her like she was a crazy weirdo.

"Well, I guess I better be going then," Holiday said with an attitude, "thanks for helping me and letting me stay here... what's your name again?" Holiday looked at the girl in front of her. Since there was so much chaos, she hadn't seen the girl properly. Orange hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, light freckles. Holiday's eyes widened. She knew exactly who this girl was.

"April," April answered, "and you're welcome." Holiday nodded and tried sitting up again. This time, she managed. Carefully, Leo and Donnie helped her stand up and Holiday muttered a quick thanks.

"Do you need help getting back?" Leo asked. Holiday thought about it for a second. She might need help since her arm hurt, and she didn't need any other criminals hurting her.

"Sure. Thank you for asking." Leo was about to say something else, but Donnie spoke first.

"We've been out for a while Leo. Sensei's expecting us back." Donnie said. Leo knew Donnie was right. But who would help Holiday get back to her house?

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll take Holiday back." April said, reading Leo's thoughts. She knew Sensei would question them for being out so late if they didn't get back soon. The four sighed in relief, but all for different reasons. Raph didn't feel like a lecture, Leo didn't want Master Splinter to be disappointed in him, Donnie wanted to start making a new weapon to help his brothers on missions, and Mikey wanted to go to sleep.

"Thanks April. Let's go." Leo said, climbing out of the window, his brothers following him.

"Nice meeting you Holiday." Leo said with a small smile. Raph rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anybody about us." Raph demanded, making his brothers groan. Way to be friendly and polite Raph. Leo thought.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. You guys saved my life. It's the least I can do." Holiday reassured, trying to be amiable. What she really wanted to say was that he needed to shut up before he regretted it, but she swallowed her insults and replaced it with a smile.

"Bye Holiday! See ya around!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Bye everyone!"

With that, the four brothers journeyed to the lair, all thinking about the weird girl they had just encounter.

Holiday didn't want April to go with her, but she didn't protest. April was nice enough to take her in and help her. Still, Holiday felt like she wasn't trustworthy.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." April laughed and opened the door. The two girls both walked out. It was hot, even in the night. It was really peculiar weather, especially in New York. Holiday directed April were to go. It was a silent walk until April asked,

"You seem really familiar. Have we met?" Holiday gulped.

"No, we haven't." Holiday lied.

"Oh. It's just that you seem- oh well, it's probably just me, " April said, turning to Holiday, who chuckled nervously. April knew something was wrong. but she didn't ask, not wanting to pry.

"So, how old are you Holiday?"

"I'm fifteen. And you?"

"Cool, you're the turtles age. I'm sixteen."

"Oh, so they're all the same age?"

April nodded slowly, wondering if she said too much. Holiday wanted to know so much more about the turtles, but kept her questions inside her. She didn't want to come off as nosy.

"What school do you go to?

"I'm homeschooled."

"Oh. How do you like it?"

"It's great. I love it."

"That's good."

"Yes."

It was once again silent as they continued on. April glanced at Holiday and her dress. It was light blue and whit Victorian dress with ruffles big and small. With thick spaghetti like sleeves and a big blue bow, the dress was actually very beautiful. _It's probably expensive,_ April thought, _But who would ever wear that out in public?_

"We're here." Holiday announced, snapping April out of her thoughts. April stared at Holiday's small house. It was tiny and looked old, but was dainty and charming at the same time.

"Well, it was a pleasure walking with you April. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. It was nice walking with you too."

Both teen girls said goodbye and headed there own way. April walked back to her apartment, thinking about Holiday. She was strange, but nice. She seemed very familiar though, and April knew she met her before. She would figure it out, some how.

Holiday pulled out the key to her house and let herself in. No parents greeting her, no siblings wanting her attention. It was just her and her twenty-nine year old cousin, who's snores echoed through the house. Stepping up the stairs, Holiday thought about the turtles. She liked them for some reason, even though they judged her appearance. She wondered if she would meet them again.

And if she did, how?


	2. Ch 2 In the Lair

Holiday was walking down the street one night when she heard the screeching of tires right behind her.

Holiday swiftly turned her head around to see a white van racing towards her. It looked like the same van that showed up when her mutant friends were fighting the Purple Dragons. The same van that held the quintuplets who shot her arm and knocked her unconscious.  
Holiday gritted her teeth. She knew this was a danger zone, and she needed to get out of there. Holiday wondered why these people were following her. Gathering her beautiful dark blue and black dress with her good arm, Holiday ran like her life depended on it. Her black shoes clicked along the hard sidewalk, her matching black hat was slipping off her head, and her delicate hairstyle was starting to ruin, but that was the last thing on her mind. She was trying to find a safe, populated place to hide.  
Even though Holiday was running as fast as she ever ran in her life, the van was about ten feet behind her. She was breathing so hard she thought her lungs would burst, and she was already tired from running so quickly. Without thinking, Holiday ran in an alley, but almost slapped herself when she did. Her brown eyes enlarged at the thought of being kidnapped or shot again. She was about to jump into the dumpster, but it was too late. The white van already rounded the corner. Holiday backed up, stepping on a manhole cover. She swiftly stepped off of it though, not wanting to fall in. She heard of people who fell in the sewers, and even though that scarcely ever happened, she didn't want to be the victim... at all.  
The kraang (if she remembered their name(s) correctly), filed out of the van. There were about 15 of them, all armed with guns.

Holiday contemplated her options. She could either, A: Try to get out of the situation by running past the van, B: Pretend like she was unconscious, C : Try to jump down in the sewers and hide, or D: Try to fight them. Which would be pretty hard to do with one hand.  
_No, I couldn't possibly do that,_ Holiday thought to herself. But she didn't know if she had much of a choice.

"Booyakasha!" came a familiar child like voice that sounded not too far away from her, then the sound of someone being smacked quickly followed after. Holiday slightly grinned at the voice. She knew exactly who it was.

In about thirty seconds the alien robots were demolished and the brains were squealing and slithering away. Holiday scowled and stuck her tongue out at the pink foreign creatures. The four mutant turtles quickly rushed to her side.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Donnie questioned. Holiday smiled at Donnie's concern.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you all showed up," Holiday said genuinely. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath in and sighed. She then sat down, despite the fact she was in a dirty alleyway. All four just stared at the girl for moment. "We're glad you're ok," Leo told her, making Holiday smile. "Thanks. So what are you doing out here?"

"We're on night patrol," Leo said, but when Holiday tilted her head in confusion, Raph continued, "It's when we go out and kick som-"  
"It's when we go and help New York by stopping crime." Leo interrupted, giving Raph a small glare. Holiday chuckled.

"Well, that's really nice of you to do," Holiday smiled warmly, causing Leo and Donnie to blush, and they were grateful that it was dark. Raph and Mikey smiled.

"So you guys help by doing karate or something?"

"Uh, ninjutsu actually."

Holiday looked at the turtles, surprised. "You guys are ninjas? That's so awesome. I didn't know there were such thing as ninjas anymore."

"Well, _we're _here aren't we?" Raph said, making the 'we're' prominent.

At first, Holiday didn't know what to say. She didn't want to offend them, so she just said,

"Good point," but quickly added, "It would be awesome if there were more brave mutant ninja turtles heroes around New York." Holiday blushed slightly at her comment. Thankfully, Mikey being the cheerful, random turtle he was, looked at his brothers.

"We should take her to the lair bros. It would be awesome!"

Holiday raised her eyebrow. "You have a lair?"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph glared at Mikey. If looks could kill, it wouldn't be too good for Mikey. "Yes, we have a lair," Leo said, resuming his calm, leader tone, "but humans aren't..." he trailed on, trying to find the right word, "allowed," he finished. Holiday stood up and planted her hands on her hips. "

Oh? And why is that?"

"Master Splinter doesn't like humans," Mikey blurted out.

"Who's Master Splinter?" Holiday said. "And why doesn't he like humans?"

"You don't know about him yet. Master Splinter is our sensei, or teacher and a mutant. We were... well, we were- MIKEY was talking about you the other day and he wasn't too pleased about another human discovering us," Donnie explained, "And to tell you the truth, Master Splinter is distrusting when it comes to humans."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions?" Raph asked.

"Sorry, I'm just curious," Holiday said crossly.

"It's fine. Raph is just being rude as usual," Leo told her. "We-"

"We need to go," Donnie interrupted. Leo gave both Donnie and Raph annoyed looks.

"Why?"

"Well, for one Master Splinter is expecting us back any second. Two, I still have time to see April before she goes!" Donnie stated excitedly. "I mean _we_ still have time to see April before she goes." the purple clad turtle corrected. Raph rolled his eyes.

"The only one who wants to see April is you," Raph said without a second thought.

"That's not true! Mikey wants to see her, right Mikey?"

"Um... sure D! Wait, what are we talking about?" Mikey asked. Donnie face palmed.

"Never mind Mikey," Donnie replied irritably. Holiday clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. So, Donnie obviously liked April. Holiday thought it was sweet but nevertheless frowned at the idea. April, well, didn't seem like his type. But she didn't dare say anything.

"You guys better get going then. I wouldn't want to keep you from seeing April."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked.

"Positive," Holiday reassured. "Now go!" She playfully shooed them off and smiled when they said goodbye and jumped off into the darkness.  
Making sure she wasn't seen, Holiday gathered her dress and ran after them. Not on the rooftops of course. Then they would definitely notice her. She didn't want to be sneaky about it, but it was clear that she would have to do it herself. She wanted to see the lair that Mikey had told her about.  
At first, Holiday didn't see the turtles. But soon enough she caught glimpses of their shadows dancing across the walls, and every now and then heard their voices. Sooner or later they jumped into an alley. Holiday ran as quietly as she could into the alley the four were in and hid behind the wall, peeking around it when she felt it was safe. Unfortunately, Holiday bumped her bad arm into wall and cried in pain. It was soft, but still loud enough for the turtles to hear. She knew they heard and looked all around to spot somewhere to hide. At the last moment, she jumped head first into an open dumpster and closed it. She peeked out and saw Leo, wielding his two katanas. He looked around for a second and walked back into the alley.

"I knew you were just paranoid." she heard Raph's voice comment.

"You can never be too careful." came Donnie's voice.

"How about I carefully break your shell in two?"

"Can we just go! I'm starving!" Mikey's voice echoed through the alley. She heard one of them sigh, then heard something slide open. She quickly jumped out and hid behind the wall she was just behind previously. Holiday peered around the wall once more, careful not to make any noise this time. She gasped quietly as she saw the four jump into the sewers and close the manhole behind them.

"They live in the... sewers?" Holiday whispered to herself, surprised. She knew they were mutants and all but... the sewers? That must be the worst place to live! They were heroes! They needed to be treated better. Holiday knew that they would probably never live on the surface and be excepted by humans though. She herself was extremely surprised when they showed up.  
Quickly, Holiday crept into the alley, trying to wipe off he dirt and grime that was attached to her thanks to the trash can. But she knew that the dumpster was like the Plaza Hotel compared to the sewers.  
Holiday took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering going in the sewers, just to find some secret lair. Even though she was... her. The girl who wore Victorian dresses that dated back to the eighteen hundreds. The girl who wore hats that were meant for ladies in the "old days" and shoes that looked like they were "expired". People thought she was crazy, but this was beyond insane!

But still, Holiday was going to do it. She was going in the sewers.

The brunette kneeled down to the ground of the alley and lifted the metal sewer covering as silently as possible. She threw it to the side, which took a while, since she was one handed. But finally...

**SPLASH!**

Holiday gagged from the fetid smell that surrounded her. She looked down and frowned. The end of her elegant dress was now completely ruined, and she should just forget about the shoes. She noticed that she could have just used the ladder instead of jumping straight in.  
Sighing, she began to walk towards the exit, then back at the unending tunnels before her.  
'I'm not turning back now.' she thought, and was then devoured by the dark gloomy blackness. As she traveled through the rolling tunnels, she realized something:

"How am I supposed to find their secret lair if I don't even know where I'm going!" Holiday exclaimed to herself. "I'm so stupid!" she added.  
Then, as if on cue, she heard voices in the distance.

"Wait, I think I forgot something important."

"What is it this time Mikey?"

"Um..."

As Mikey trailed on, Holiday took the opportunity to follow his voice. Then she could follow them to their secret hideout! She ran as quietly as she could, occasionally making small splashes along the way. She tried not to think of the horrid smell or the disgusting filth. She wondered about what part of the sewers they were journeying to, but her thoughts soon turned back to the gross sewage she was stepping in. But soon enough, Holiday was a few yards away from the four ninjas.

"Mikey, since you can't remember, we're going," Leo said, sounding extremely annoyed with the orange clad turtle at the moment.

"But-"

"Let's go!" Raph shouted, grabbing Mikey and dragging him along.

"The pizza! I left it! We have to go back," Mikey dramatically exclaimed. Holiday laughed quietly to herself as she continued to follow the four. Mikey likes pizza. Holiday made sure she remembered that.

Moments later, Holiday heard Mikey's child like voice say:

"Finally, we're here!" Then she heard a disappointed voice. "Oh man, we missed April!"

And t_hen_ she heard running into what she assumed was their secret lair. Holiday smiled in excitement. She wondered what it was like. Naturally, she expected it to be a sloppy, probably disgusting place. Maybe it would be like a... crowded room? Maybe with sleeping bags lined up. Returning back to the real world, Holiday saw that the turtles were gone. She took a deep breath and took one giant step. Lo and behold, there it was. The secret Lair.

There was a row of turnstiles at the entrance, and furniture dotted the floors, just like a typical living room. There was a TV set and even some of arcade games. The lighting was excellent and the place was pretty clean, besides some items and pizza boxes scattered about the floor. It was a lot different than what Holiday depicted in her mind. "This place is amazing," Holiday told herself, making herself more than welcome inside their little home.  
She slowly shuffled across the living from, standing in front of the television for a moment. She turned around, about to explore the rest of the place, when she bumped into someone. Oh no. She was in trouble.  
Holiday looked up and stood back with a nervous smile, about to explain herself. Then she stopped. Right in front of her was a giant rat, staring straight at her. The rat was wearing a plain burgundy robe. He also had what looked like a green glass walking stick. And then something incredibly crazy and weird happened. The rat spoke.

"Hello there."

And that's when Holiday lost it. Shr screamed bloody murder.

Holiday had always prided herself when it came to screaming the loudest. She felt like if she was ever in danger, someone would always come and help her because of her ear-splitting yells. But she had never EVER imagined she would scream that loud.

She stepped back, making sure she didn't take her eyes off the creature and without thinking, took off her shoe and held it as a weapon.

"S-stay back!" cried the brown eyed girl fearfully, "Or you'll leave me with no choice but to attack you."

Then suddenly, as quick as she had ever seen someone move, the rat used his staff to knock her shoe right out of her hand. She froze.

And then she ran. Ran like her life depended on it.

She ran straight up some random stairs and into another room, where she bumped into someone else: Donatello.  
Donnie was just as surprised as Holiday was when she first saw the four turtles. At first, he didn't know what to say but finally collected himself to ask a very important question.

"Holiday? What are you doing here?"

"I just saw a giant monster! And it attacked me!" Holiday blurted out, completely ignoring Donnie's question.

"What? When?" Donnie asked.

"Just a few seconds again! It was awful!" Holiday cried out, practically sobbing from shock.

"Where is it?" Donnie questioned, pulling out his staff. He still wanted to know why she was there, but that would have to wait.

"I can't believe you don't know. It's right outside this room. A humongous rat! At least 6 feet tall. Or more!" exclaimed Holiday, waving her good hand around dramatically for effect. Donnie lowered his staff.

"A rat?" Donnie said. Holiday nodded frantically. "And he's right outside this door?"

"Yes! Now go get it," Holiday told him, pointing to the doorway, which surprisingly had no door. Donnie sighed.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of rats."

"No, it's not that," Donnie told her calmly.

"Then what is it?"

"Um, well, that rat just happens to be Master Splinter, our sensei," Donnie answered nervously. Holiday stared at the wall for a second, trying to take it all in.

"Your sensei?" Holiday croaked. "Oh my gosh. Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh."

"It's ok. Just calm down," Donnie suggested, but that didn't keep her from walking around like she was distraught. There she was, trying to make a good impression, trying to prove that she was a trustworthy gal, and she- and she tried to attack their sensei with a shoe!

"This is so embarrassing. I look like a fool," Holiday realized. Before Donnie could say anything else, she ran out into the room where three green faces stared at her, confused as ever. And there was Master Splinter.

"I am really sorry about screaming. I didn't- I mean... Like I said, really sorry," Holiday apologized profusely, not really knowing what else to say. Master Splinter gave a warm smile.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Holiday. My sons have told me many things about you. Please accept my apologies for our unpleasant introduction. My motive was not to startle you, " Master Splinter told the oddly dressed, dirty looking individual with a bow. Holiday didn't know what to do for a second, so she bowed back. Only she bowed a little too far down and fell flat on her face. Holiday felt as if she should curl up in a ball and cry. She now looked like a complete moron in front of the turtles and their teacher. As quickly as possible, Holiday stood up, her face flushed with embarrassment, shame, and more embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you too sir. I hope they were all good things. Your... sons have told me about you as well. I am glad I was able to meet you in person," Holiday replied, trying to draw up the tiny bit of dignity and etiquette she had left. " And there is no need to apologize. I'm sorry I came here without permission, sir. I wanted to meet you. " She was expecting their sensei to be another turtle like them, not a giant rat. "Oh, and I just wanted to say, the drawings here are quite beautiful. I've studied paintings, but haven't really seen anything like these before." For a moment, there was an eerie silence. But then...

"Come, let us sit and talk." said Master Splinter calmly, indicating the couch sitting in front of the T.v. Holiday was appalled that their Sensei didn't command her to get out and never come back. After all, Donnie said he was very distrusting. Slowly but surely, Holiday headed towards the couch where Master Splinter was already sitting. She shot uncomfortabe glances towards the turtles, who would frantically make gestures towards their sensei, telling her that she couldn't blow it more then she had already. Finally she sat down.

Holiday glanced at herself. Her dress were full of black, brown, and green marks that she knew would never come out. Her hair was a frizzy mess and was now fully undone, her golden locks tumbling messily down her shoulders. And her shoe, the only one she had on was caked with gunk. She didn't even want to think about what her face looked like.

To put it simply, she was a mess. Especially in comparison to Master Splinted, who looked very clean.

What kind of art have you studied, Miss Holiday?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, sir, I've studied all sorts of art such as pop art, realism, abstract, cubism, expressionism, etc. But the one that has captivated me the most is surrealism. I'm always amazed at how a normal person could paint something that looks just like a photo. I especially like the picture by Vladimir Kush with the animals that had musical instruments. The one where the elephant had the head of a tuba or something. I forgot what it's called though." Holiday replied.

"I see," Master Splinter responded with a smile, "Do you like to draw or paint?"

"No, sir, I'm a terrible artist. I do like performing arts though."

Master Splinter kept on asking questions, and Holiday kept right on answering. The guys had stayed there the whole time; not even Mikey went to get pizza. For some reason, Holiday was having fun. She never really talked to anyone without being insulted, but Master Splinter didn't seem to mind her appearance at all. After a while, Master Splinter said:

"I see that you are a very well rounded and unique individual Miss Holiday. But I am fearful that your knowledge about my sons and I may put your life, as well as my family's, at risk."

"Um... pardon me for my confusion sir. What do you mean, exactly?"  
Then Holiday knew what he was talking about. Not too long ago, a kraang van was about to run her over. They probably wanted her so that she could tell them all of the turtles' juicy secrets.

"The outside world must never know of our existence." he said bluntly.

"I understand, sir. I won't ever tell anyone about you, you have my word. No one would probably believe the crazy girl with the 1800 dress on anyways."

"True." Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"My sons have told me you had an unfortunate interaction with the kraang." Master Splinter added, getting back to the serious situation.

"Yes. I don't know why though. I mean, I have nothing to do with them. My question is, why are they here?" Holiday asked angrily, gripping her injured arm lightly.

"We... don't know, Leo admitted.

"Well you need to find out. You can't let them hurt innocent people. It's madness!" the brunette exclaimed, both in anger and determination. That's why aliens should stay on their own planet! Or didn't Donnie call it a... dimension of some sort?

"There's only so much a ninja can do," Donnie said. Holiday sat and thought about this for a second. The she got it.

"Light bulb," Holiday whispered, reciting one of her favorite lines from _Despicable Me._

"What?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"You're right, you guys need help. From me."

"What are you going to do? Trip them up with one of your dresses?" Raph laughed, only to be shoved by Leo, who was standing right next to him.

"No," Holiday replied with distaste, "I mean, I can help you guys stop the kraang. I'm human, no one should suspect me, right?"

"Hey, that's what April sorta does!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah, the more the merrier."

"But, isn't that dangerous? The kraang _were _after you this night."

"But little old me can't cause much harm," Holiday said in her best country accent, which caused Mikey to laugh. "I need to help the city in some way. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Do you really want to do this? It's pretty dangerous." Donnie warned, agreeing with Leo. Raph stayed silent for the moment, even though he like the girls' attitude.

"Yes, I am. These are normal people we're talking about here."

"But don't those normal people treat you like dirt? Why would you want to help them?" Raph asked, truly curious. Holiday remained silent for a minute. She knew that if she blurted something out too quickly, it might be a stupid answer.

"You're right, they do treat me like I'm not worth respecting. But... I can't really hold a grudge on the and not help them. It's what you guys do too. And I'm glad there are people who want to help other people," Holiday told the group finally. Master Splinter smiled at her answer.

"You are a very wise young woman, Miss Holiday. Strange- but wise. It is a shame that people do not get to know you well."

"Thank you, sir. I think strange is the new cool." Holiday smiled. "Does that mean that you trust me? Can I help you guys?" Then, there was silence again. Holiday became nervous. She hoped she didn't say anything wrong...

"It does," Master Splinter answered. "And you may."

Holiday jumped up in excitement. "Yes! Thank you sir, you won't regret it." Holiday jumped up and down, then hugged the person (well turtle) next to her, which happened to be Raphael. Raph was surprised and didn't hug her back, just stood there looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Sorry, just needed to get that out." Holiday apologized, blushing. But she was so glad that their Sensei actually trusted _her, _that she wasn't really embarrassed. Everyone seemed happy. They were glad Master Splinter trusted the girl.

"You are welcome here at anytime, Miss Holiday," said Master Splinter." Here," he added, returning the shoe she would have hit him with.  
"Thank you again, sir," Holiday said, taking the shoe and slipping it on her foot.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. I can handle the kraang if needed. I-"

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything," Raph said, not really caring about interrupting, "but how can you take handle of the kraang?"

"I know how to handle a sword or two. I even have my own weapon," said Holiday with the utter most confidence. Everyone stared at her, awestruck. Even Sensei was surprised for a moment.

"You're telling me that, you- the girl who wears fancy dresses out all the day long, the girl who was screaming bloody murder when she first came in here- can fight?" Raph asked in disbelief. She _had _to be joking.

"That's right, Raphael," Holiday told him, getting a good look at each and everyone one of the turtles.

"I call it 'fighting the fancy way'. And don't you ever forget it."


End file.
